


Live to Serve

by LucifersLady



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Broken Promises, Poetry, Prose Poem, fallen soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersLady/pseuds/LucifersLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a poem I wrote for a friend, who served his country with honor.  but when it came time for him to get help in return they denied him. he succumbed to ptsd and killed himself last year.<br/>whatever your view on politics, on war, our soldiers have earned our love and support.<br/>Semper Fi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live to Serve

Serving you isn’t glamorous  
its full of blood and tears  
I don’t always get there in time  
ive buried my share  
some call me a monster  
others a saint  
mostly im just lonely  
and tired of the fight  
I sacrificed my life  
lost all I loved  
to keep your family safe  
so you wouldn’t have to fight  
you take my pension  
and spend it on imports  
you spit on my brothers  
as they lay in the street  
haven’t I earned some leisure  
I left some pieces behind  
in the maw of a terrorist  
Im luckier than my friend  
they never found all the pieces  
I did it for you  
for the red white and blue  
I did what you asked  
and never looked back  
Now im on home soil  
and you laugh in my face  
people call me jarhead  
whats a life to waste  
cant afford a shrink  
to tell me the guns aren’t real  
I scream in the night  
I don’t want to fight  
I just wanted what you promised  
I served with honor  
give the flag to my father  
I cant hold your world together  
you cut the leg I needed to stand on  
the cold metal is soothing  
semper fi  
I didn’t want to die  
you did this  
pass a bill  
pass the buck  
give the star to my son  
my only one  
and tell him you’re proud of his dad


End file.
